


A Pokémon Adventure

by Rollingkid023



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand, Wy, and Molossia are sent to the Hoenn region to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is and introduction to my story.

There were three micronations playing football happily. They kept playing on until Wy found something weird. "Guys, what's that thing over there?" They looked over to see a pink portal standing over them. Molossia looked to the ground and said,  
"Well there ain't two no nothing we have to worry about."  
"Nice joke, Molossia." Replied Sealand. But the portal came down on them quite fast. Wy hugged the person closest to her and the portal swallowed them whole. The portal had sent them to three different cities in Hoenn. Wy was sent to Sootopolis, Sealand was sent to Littleroot, and Molossia was sent Ever Grande. "If Wy is in Sootopolis, Maybe she could do me a favor by bringing Wallace by to get me the hell out of here."


	2. Please Get Wallace for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molossia needs a Pokémon with the HM Waterfall to get down from Ever Grande. Wallace is more interested in taking care of Wy as his top priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Introduced.

"If Wy is in Sootopolis, maybe she could do me a favor by bringing Wallace by to get me the hell out of here."  
Wy found a nice place to relax. A Pokémon center. She was just separated from her friends and all she felt like doing was crying. But since she thinks she's an adult she tries to hold back her tears. An elderly woman said,  
"Every once in awhile it's okay to cry. I'm going to get the city's gym leader Wallace to come cheer you up."  
"Who is Wallace?" Wy asked.  
"A cheerful young man. Most young'ns like you become infatuated with this person."  
A few moments later a teal haired man who resembles Milotic appeared. So did more fangirls. Wallace knelt down to Wy and said to her,  
"What is concerning you, young lady?"  
She sniffles and runs into him saying,  
"What happened to me? Where am I? Where did my friends go!? Bwaaaaaah!!!!!"  
Wallace hugged her tightly. Promising himself he'd help her out until her friends return. Then something can on the Pokèphone in the Pokémon Center a man with a concerned voice yelled,  
"Has anyone seen Wallace?"  
"I'm right here. Need me?"  
Molossia had a shocked look on his face to see Wy all snuggled up in Wallace's arms. But Wy had stopped crying. She was shaken but okay.  
"I need a Pokémon that knows Waterfall."  
"On it."  
"Ella, see you soon."  
"How about you stay at my place tonight?" said Wallace.  
"If I can return the favor, than yes."  
"Can I pick my starter yet?" Said Sealand.  
"Not yet. Not until your friends arrive." Replied Professor Birch


	3. Please get to Littleroot Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealand wants to get his starter, so he heads to Oldale Town to get a notice of where his friends are. But Wy, Molossia, Wallace, and Steven aren't in a rush to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character introduced.

"I wonder if your friend is here yet," Wallace said while tucking her in. He peered out his window to see a man soaked with a leather jacket on.   
"My God, he's gonna catch a cold," said Wallace.  
Wy peered out the window to see Molossia outside. Molossia was looking inside a Pokémon Gym.  
"Oh! I have a Challenger!" Shouted Wallace running to his gym. Wy following right behind.   
"Ah Crap!" Said Molossia.  
"Are you a trainer?" Asked a Lass.  
"Nope, looking for Wallace." He replied.  
"Look up," A Beauty said.  
"Oh, thanks ladies," said Molossia.  
"I came to return your Pokémon," said Molossia.  
"Why thank you young man." Replied Wallace.  
The same elderly woman who helped Wy was helping another child. She came into the gym and said,  
"Oh, a young boy, who acted like youngster Joey is calling for people named Ella and James."  
"That'd be us." Wy and Molossia said in unision.  
"Come right this way."  
*le time skip brought to you by Pikachu Flights. "Let me Pikachu plane!"*  
They were all at a Pokémon center, Sealand said,  
"Please come to Littleroot Town! You can receive your starters!"  
"Seems interesting," said Molossia.  
"I don't wanna go," said Wy.  
"Any reason you do not wish to go, Ella? My friend Steven can give you guys a lift," said Wallace.  
"Okay...if you guys want to, I'll come," Wy said reluctantly.  
Wallace called Steven on his PokèNavplus. A few moments later Steven arrived.  
"I will gladly take you all to Littleroot Town!" Said Steven.   
Steven flew on Latias to Littleroot Town with Wy and Molossia.  
Sealand shouted,  
"Took long enough for you guys to get here!"  
Wy and Molossia gave Sealand dirty looks. So did Steven.  
"Let's pick our starters!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes people may not understand:  
> Portal: Molossia makes a joke to if you have two portals together you will go up and down at 2000 miles per hour for eternity, or until you reset.


End file.
